Stupid Girl
by Fourteen-Teller
Summary: Ketika ketulusan cinta harus diuji oleh takdir yang kejam! One-shot. Pairing: Jun-Yayoi.


**Halo, Minna San. Genki?**

**Terima kasih pada para pembaca yang sudah mengikuti fic-ku sebelumnya, juga bagi yang telah memberikan review. ^_^  
**

**Sepertinya sudah cukup lama aku tidak ikut meramaikan fandom CT. Nah, kini (lagi-lagi) aku mencoba membuat one-shot di fandom ini. Seperti biasa, aku masih ingin memakai Jun dan Yayoi sebagai karakter utama. Kenapa? Karena kisah mereka telah memberiku banyak inspirasi juga motivasi. **

**OK, daripada banyak basa-basi…. Langsung saja dibaca ya. Jangan lupa review apapun pendapat kalian. Hehehe ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

"Hei, kau sudah dengar? Kabarnya Aoba menolak pernyataan cinta kakak kelas lagi."

"Eh? Kali ini siapa?"

"Nakamura senpai, kelas 3 A. Kapten klub basket. Bagaimana bisa dia menolak cowok keren, pintar, atletis, dan tajir begitu mudahnya. Bodoh sekali!"

"Begitu ya. Gadis itu memang keras kepala sih."

"Yah…. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa bertahan jalan dengan Misugi begitu lama. Bersama cowok yang sering sakit-sakitan itu. Apa sih yang bisa dibanggakan dari dia? Bahkan saat ini pun dia hanya bisa berbaring di rumah sakit, kan? Kasihan sekali, Aoba."

"Hei, jangan ngomong sembarangan! Bagaimana jika Aoba mendengarnya?"

"Biarkan saja! Biar dia tahu kalau selama ini dia telah dibutakan oleh cinta yang sia-sia!"

**Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:**

**Captain Tsubasa belongs to Mr. Yoichi Takahashi**

**Stupid Girl**

Aku…. Hanya seorang gadis bodoh.

Hari ini lagi-lagi aku mendengarnya. Banyak orang bilang aku bodoh, bahkan itu adalah teman sekelasku sendiri. Terlalu sering aku dibicarakan oleh mereka. Mereka yang kasihan padaku. Sebab aku memiliki keterikatan dengan seseorang, yang mungkin bagi mereka tidak pantas untukku.

Karena dia yang terlalu sering hilang kesadaran. Meninggalkanku sendirian dalam kengerian. Karena dia yang begitu jahat selalu membuatku menangis.

"Yayoi…. Hari ini pun kau akan pergi ke rumah sakit lagi?"

Haruka, sahabatku. Dialah yang paling berbeda dari semua temanku.

"Iya. Hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan kesana," jawabku tersenyum sambil membereskan semua buku dan alat tulis di mejaku.

"Ah…. Begitu ya. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu belanja. Sepertinya memang mustahil selama Misugi belum keluar dari rumah sakit," balasnya menghela napas.

Aku tersenyum. "Maaf ya, Haruka. Aku janji akan menemanimu belanja nanti jika waktunya tepat. Sore ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku mengerti. Saat ini Misugi pasti sedang menunggumu, kan?" ucapnya dan berhasil membuatku sedikit tersipu.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan, Yayoi. Ingat janjimu. Kapan-kapan kita belanja bersama," ucapnya lagi berjalan menuju pintu. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Okay."

"Titip salam untuknya, ya."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Haruka…. Dia menyayangiku. Sahabatku yang selalu mengerti diriku.

####

Aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan bau ini. Bagiku terasa begitu menakutkan.

Bau rumah sakit.

Baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung ini…. Semua kenangan buruk kembali terlintas di kepalaku.

Peristiwa yang tidak ingin kuingat sepanjang hidupku.

Lima tahun lalu. Pertandingan sepakbola babak semifinal turnamen nasional tingkat SD antara Musashi FC dan nankatsu FC berakhir. Hujan deras yang mengguyur selama pertandingan berlangsung pun sudah berhenti. Namun bagiku…. Gemuruh dan kegelapan yang menakutkan terjadi setelah itu.

Mimpi buruk itu terjadi begitu cepatnya.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir…. Jika Jun yang berjalan di sampingku dengan lengan di bahuku, dimana senyumannya masih bisa kulihat waktu itu…. Tiba-tiba jatuh ke tanah dengan sangat tenang. Tidak ada suara. Aku masih berdiri menyaksikan dirinya tak bergerak di depanku. Aku bahkan belum percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, sebelum aku mendengar teriakan banyak orang. Rekan-rekan satu tim, pelatih, orang tua Jun, bahkan tim lawan berlari menghampiri kami. Semuanya sangat cemas. Saat itulah aku tahu…. Sesuatu yang serius telah terjadi.

Aku tidak bisa berteriak. Semua kata-kata milikku hanya terhenti di tenggorokan. Namun, aku menyadari bahwa air mata sudah mulai menetes.

Suasana begitu kacau. Aku mengikuti kemana pun Jun dibawa pergi. Menyaksikan pertolongan pertama untuknya sebelum akhirnya mobil ambulan datang membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Dia sudah berada di tangan orang yang tepat. Maka…. Dia akan baik-baik saja, bukan?

Sial! Meyakinkan diriku dengan hal-hal positif seperti itu pun tidak bisa. Aku berlari menuju ambulan. Hampir saja aku masuk ke dalam, namun Tsubasa mencegahku. Dia yang menemaniku dari tadi, menarik tanganku, mencoba menenangkan diriku, mencegahku melakukan hal-hal sembrono. Tapi, aku sangat ketakutan. Benar-benar takut!

Kemudian mobil ambulan itu berlalu. Semakin menjauh sampai aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku merosot. Menangis. Gemetar dan ketakutan. Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Di depan Tsubasa, aku menangis dan berteriak begitu hebatnya seolah-olah aku kehilangan kontrol diriku.

Mimpi buruk itu benar-benar terjadi begitu cepatnya.

Dia…. tidak boleh pergi terlalu cepat.

Dua jam berlalu. Dokter bilang Jun sudah keluar dari masa kritis. Namun, tetap saja aku tak bisa menghilangkan rasa takut dalam diriku.

Kini aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Terlalu cemas, aku tidak bisa langsung pulang ke rumah setelah dari stadion. Bersama Tsubasa, aku pergi ke rumah sakit ini. Aku sadar penampilanku saat ini pasti sangat kacau. Pakaian lusuh dan basah, kaki kotor, serta rambut yang berantakan. Huh, aku pasti terlihat sangat jelek. Tapi, siapa peduli! Aku hanya ingin melihat kaptenku membuka matanya kembali.

Tapi…. Pemandangan ini bukan yang ingin kulihat.

Di ruangan _Intensive Care Unit_, saat ini seorang anak berusia dua belas tahun sedang berbaring di salah satu ranjang. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam. Aku cukup melihatnya dari ambang pintu yang terbuka. Namun, pemandangan itu…. Sosok dirinya disana, di depan mataku benar-benar sangat jelas. Sangat jelas terlihat olehku.

Aku menutup mulutku. Bersiap menangis kembali.

Itu…. Bukan dia!

Pasti bukan dia!

Tidak mungkin dia!

Jangan bercanda! Jun Misugi, kapten Musashi FC, teman sekelasku, juga orang yang kusukai mana mungkin terbaring pucat tak berdaya seperti itu! Setahuku Jun Misugi itu sangat kuat. Dia paling kuat dari siapa pun. Jadi, mana mungkin dia!

Tolong katakan kalau ini tidak benar! Tidak mungkin seorang kapten Musashi FC yang sangat pintar bermain sepakbola itu kini tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh selang dan kabel. Juga mesin-mesin yang menakutkan. Ini pasti bohong!

Pasti bohong, kan?

Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu aku melihat dia berlari. Berlari begitu kencang seolah-olah tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menyaingi kecepatannya. Aku tahu dia selalu ingin menjadi yang tercepat. Beberapa jam yang lalu aku melihat dia mencetak gol-gol di gawang lawan kemudian tersenyum gembira. Dia selalu menjadi yang terkuat dari siapa pun.

Tapi…. Orang yang berada di depan mataku ini siapa? Kenapa begitu mirip dirinya?

Tolong katakan padaku ini semua tidak benar!

Katakan padaku jika ini semua hanya mimpi! Hanya mimpi buruk!

Jika aku memang sedang bermimpi, tolong bangunkan aku segera! Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu!

Itu bukan dia!

Jun Misugi tidak pantas berada di tempat itu! Dia tidak pantas terbaring lemah seperti itu!

Tuhan…. Tolong bangunkan aku!

Aku menangis.

Menangis begitu lama sampai-sampai dadaku terasa sakit. Sampai air mataku tak tersisa lagi. Namun, tidak ada yang berubah. Pemandangan di depanku tetap sama.

Aku semakin yakin jika aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

Sosok anak laki-laki yang terbaring di depanku….

Benar-benar Jun Misugi yang kukenal.

Aku kembali menangis. Sambil mengutuk nasib yang sungguh tidak adil ini, aku terus menangis.

Kenapa?

Kenapa takdir benar-benar kejam?

Penyakit yang sangat serius dan mengerikan itu…. Kenapa harus memilih Jun?

Dia hanya anak laki-laki yang sedang berusaha menggapai impiannya. Dia sama seperti yang lain. Hanya anak SD biasa. Namun, dia istimewa bagiku.

Tuhan…. Kenapa harus dia?

####

"Yayoi-chan?" Sapa seorang perawat padaku.

"Eh? Kitagawa san. Apa kabar?" balasku tersenyum.

"Baik. Mau menemui Jun-kun ya?" tanyanya lembut. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Manis sekali."

"Eh?"

Kitagawa san tersenyum. "Aku baru saja dari kamarnya. Sepertinya dia sedang bosan. Jun-kun pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan gadis manis ini."

"Eh?"

"Yayoi-chan benar-benar gadis yang baik. Pantas saja Jun-kun begitu menyukaimu," lanjutnya.

"Ah. Kitagawa san bisa saja," balasku tersipu.

"Nah, cepat sana! Temui pangeranmu itu!" ucap Kitagawa san menepuk pundakku. Aku tersenyum kemudian mempercepat langkahku menuju ruangannya.

Aku…. Memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan suasana ini. Bau khas rumah sakit ini. Semuanya masih terasa begitu menakutkan di benakku. Bau yang tidak pernah kusuka.

Aku berdiri di depan kamar Jun. Memandang pintu tertutup yang bisu itu.

Benar. Rupanya aku ini memang bodoh. Untuk apa aku selalu melakukan hal ini. Kenapa aku harus pergi ke tempat ini setiap hari? Aku tahu aku tidak suka tempat ini, tapi kenapa aku harus berada di sini? Bukankah bermain-main di luar sana bersama teman yang lain akan lebih menyenangkan? Pergi berbelanja, menonton bioskop, atau sekedar menikmati suasana kota yang indah di sore hari. Bahkan aku sudah menolak Nakamura senpai. Aku tahu dia laki-laki yang sangat baik, juga idola banyak wanita. Andai saja aku menerima cintanya, saat ini aku pasti tidak berada di tempat menakutkan ini. Aku mungkin bisa bersenang-senang dan melakukan apapun yang aku mau.

Mereka benar. Aku memang bodoh.

Tapi…. Aku suka dengan kebodohanku.

Karena kebodohanku, aku tidak pernah menganggap serius perkataan mereka. Aku tetap menjadi gadis keras kepala.

_Aku mulai membuka engsel pintu, bersiap masuk ke ruangan itu._

Karena aku tahu…. Setiap kali aku datang ke tempat ini…. Kapan pun aku datang kepadanya….

"Okaeri." (welcome home)

Dia akan selalu tersenyum padaku.

"Tadaima." (I'm back)

Karena aku tahu…. Sepahit apapun rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Betapa besar penderitaannya…. Dia akan tetap tersenyum padaku. Tersenyum sangat lembut. Sifat yang melekat pada dirinya sejak lama.

Wajahnya yang tampak bosan, mungkin juga lelah menungguku. Kini…. Kulihat tampak berseri-seri, seolah aku telah lupa bagaimana ia pernah punya raut wajah yang begitu pucat.

Ya Tuhan…. Aku sangat mencintai dia.

Semua orang harus tahu. Aku…. Tidak pernah memperlakukan dia sebagai orang sakit. Bagiku…. Dia sama seperti yang lainnya.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

"Hei, Yayoi. Sepertinya kau harus membawakan padaku permainan yang jauh lebih menantang lagi. Kau tahu, aku bosan sekali di sini. Puzzle 1000 pcs yang kau bawa tempo hari sudah berhasil kususun dengan baik. Aaaah, kini aku benar-benar menjadi pengangguran."

Seperti biasa. Merajuk padaku seperti anak kecil.

Aku tersenyum.

"Tampaknya aku salah memberimu permainan yang tidak berguna itu. Kau terlalu pintar untuk mengerjakannya."

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu…. Mulai besok aku akan bawakan semua PR-ku untuk kau kerjakan. Lumayan kan, untuk membunuh rasa bosanmu." Aku tersenyum menggodanya.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang? Jangan seenaknya saja. Bukankah Yayoi yang sekolah?" balasnya.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah keluar dari sini!"

"Eh?"

Kulihat, wajah Jun tampak heran.

"Kelas begitu sepi tanpa Jun. Kau pasti tidak tahu jika kucing milik ibu kepala sekolah kini sudah beranak lima," ujarku.

"Eh?"

"Ha ha ha. Jangan berwajah bengong begitu. Salahmu, terlalu lama berada di tempat ini!" ujarku lagi.

"Yah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku akan pulang secepatnya," balasnya bersemangat. Aku pun tersenyum lagi.

Lihat…. Hanya dengan hal-hal sederhana semacam ini saja, aku sudah merasa bahagia.

Aku tahu aku bodoh telah jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki ini. Tapi…. Aku akan menjadi lebih bodoh lagi jika aku harus pergi dari sisinya, menjauhinya dengan alasan yang menggelikan.

Aku…. Tidak pernah menyesal dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak akan menyesal telah memilihnya. Aku sangat bahagia bersamanya.

"Yayoi…. Kau menangis?" Jun berkata tiba-tiba, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Eh? Aku tidak menangis," balasku tersenyum.

"Tapi, tadi aku melihat ada air mata menetes di pipimu," ucapnya.

"Eh? Tidak mungkin. Itu pasti hanya keringat. Lihat, aku tidak menangis, kan?" Aku mencoba meyakinkan. Jun pun tersenyum.

"Keringat di kamar yang dingin ini ya?" ucapnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau harus belajar sepuluh tahun lagi untuk bisa membohongiku!" lanjutnya sambil menarik kedua pipiku dengan tangannya.

"Aduuuuuuuh. Sakit. Jun, lepaskan!" seruku berontak.

"Akan kulepaskan setelah melihatmu tersenyum."

"Eh?"

"Ayo! Tersenyumlah!" pintanya, masih memainkan kedua pipiku.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku akan tersenyum. Jadi, tolong hentikan!" seruku. Jun pun tersenyum, kemudian perlahan mulai menurunkan tangannya.

"Nah, senyum padaku!" pintanya lagi, menatapku lembut. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku pun menurutinya.

"Begitu lebih baik, kan?" ucapnya mengusap rambutku. Tersenyum hangat.

Jun…. Dia selalu berusaha untuk membuatku tersenyum.

Aku tahu. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku tidak boleh terlalu sering menangis karenanya, melainkan harus selalu tersenyum. Karena jika aku tersenyum, Jun pun akan membalas dengan senyuman yang lebih tulus. Karena setiap kali aku bahagia, Jun akan merasa jauh jauh lebih bahagia daripadaku.

Baginya…. Aku adalah kebahagiaannya. Dan hal itu berlaku hukum kebalikan.

Aku sangat bahagia berada di sisinya.

"Yayoi…. I want a kiss," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Aku tersipu.

"Ya?" bujuknya, mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku yang kini sedikit menunduk.

Aku sedikit ragu, namun perlahan kudongakkan kepalaku, meraih wajahnya dengan tanganku kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut. Ciuman pendek sore ini.

Saat bibir kami terpisah, wajah kami berdua pun memerah lebih hebat. Kemudian kepala kami tertunduk bersamaan karena malu.

"Ah. Amazing…." Ucap Jun lirih.

"Eh?"

Jun meraih tanganku. Aku merasakan jari-jarinya yang kurus itu menyentuhku lembut. Hangat. Tidak bicara apa pun, dia hanya tersenyum memandangku. Aku pun terbius olehnya, menatap wajahnya yang teduh, kemudian jatuh di pelukannya.

Lihat…. Bahkan sore hariku lebih indah dari yang lain.

Tak perlu pergi kemana pun. Di mana saja. Asalkan bersama dengannya aku pasti bahagia.

Yah…. Rumah sakit juga tidak terlalu buruk.

Aku…. Yayoi Aoba. 16 tahun. Hanya seorang gadis bodoh dan keras kepala.

Tapi…. Memiliki cinta yang sangat indah.

**End**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**Author menerima segala pendapat, kritik, ataupun saran dari readers. So…. Review please ^_^ **

**Terima kasih sebelumnya...  
**

**See you next time.**

**Regards ^_^**


End file.
